Don't Come, Sakura-chan!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Hari Minggu, saat dimana Sakura bisa menenangkan diri dan bersantai di rumah. Tapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama saat ibu Naruto tiba-tiba menghubunginya,/"Basan minta tolong ya Sakura-chan,"/"Aku akan ke sana sekarang ju-"/"Jangan biarkan Sakura-chan kemari, Kaasan!"/Oh, Kami-sama! Hancurlah sifat Tsunderenya sekarang!/FluffTimeProject#01# RnR Minna? XD


**Don't Come, Sakura-chan!**

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : NaruSaku **

**Genre : Romance :D **

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa di mengerti.**

* * *

**FluffTimeProject#01#**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu dengan cuaca yang cerah tidak berawan, saat dimana seluruh penduduk Konoha berlibur dengan damainya. Berjalan-jalan keliling kota, bersama dengan teman atau mungkin duduk manis di depan televisi dan menonton.

Benar-benar hari yang indah dan di tunggu-tunggu~

Termasuk bagi pemeran utama kita. Gadis berambut merah muda cantik, Sakura Haruno. Lepas dari seluruh kegiatan sekolah. Ia bisa bersantai di dalam rumah seharian, setelah kemarin mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk.

Duduk di atas sofa, dengan cemilan kecil serta sebuah tayangan yang sangat di sukainya. Tersenyum bahagia, Sakura beruntung hari ini karena tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan mengganggu harinya.

"…"

Sebelum-

Ia berpikir ulang kembali akan perkiraannya tadi-

"…."

**[….]**

"_Basan minta tolong ya Sakura-chan," _

Dengan sebuah biji keringat di keningnya, Sakura menatap datar pandangan dinding di hadapannya. Tangan kanan yang masih sigap memegang telepon dari seseorang yang tidak pernah ia kira sama sekali. Di siang hari yang terik, menghubunginya secara tiba-tiba.

Dan meminta sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia inginkan.

"_Entah kenapa anak itu tidak mau makan sedikit pun sejak kemarin,"_

Masih terpaku di tempatnya, Sakura mencoba mencerna semua perkataan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal dari seberang sana.

Mendengar kata Naruto keluar dari bibir wanita itu membuatnya menghela napas panjang. Ia yakin sekali kalau yang sekarang menelponnya ini adalah ibunya.

Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda berambut pirang yang sekelas dengannya. Teman sekaligus kekasihnya selama hampir tiga tahun di sekolahnya sekarang. Kekasih manja, yang suka merengek, periang, tahan banting, dan-

"…."

"_Memangnya Naruto kenapa lagi, Basan?"_

Yah, selalu saja merepotkannya.

Meski sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, di hari minggu seperti ini-

"_Kemarin Naruto sempat pulang dengan luka lebam di wajahnya, Basan tahu kalau dia pasti terlibat perkelahian dengan temannya."_

Kaget, Sakura kaget minta ampun saat mendengar penjelasan wanita di seberang sana. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kejadian ini. Naruto bertengkar? Aihh, benar-benar kekasihnya itu!

_Mencoba menahan rasa paniknya, Sakura menanyakan kembali, "A..apa dia baik-baik saja Basan? Giginya tidak ada yang lepas kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan wajahnya? Tidak rusak atau terkelupas kan?" _

Menganga sekilas, Kushina Uzumaki, wanita berambut merah panjang itu _sweatdrop _mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan dari kekasih putranya. Entah itu khawatir atau tidak, tapi yang pasti dari nada suara Sakura. Gadis itu terdengar panik sekali. Mau tak mau, seulas senyum terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

_Terkekeh kecil, "Aa, Naruto baik-baik saja, hanya ada beberapa luka di wajahnya." Ujar Kushina pelan._

Membuat Sakura reflek bernapas lega, mengelus dadanya singkat, dan sepertinya untuk hari ini ia harus merelakan hari minggunya. Mengingat betapa Naruto lebih berharga daripada itu semua-

"_Aku akan ke sana sekarang ju-"_

"_Jangan biarkan Sakura-chan kemari, Kaasan!"_

"…"

**Ctak!** Mendengar suara lain di seberang sana. Urat kemarahan terlihat di kening gadis itu.

"Naruto,"

Apa maksudnya dia tidak boleh datang?!

"_Pokoknya jangan biarkan Sakura-chan masuk ke rumah!"_

Lagi-

Menahan amarahnya yang memuncak, masih dengan genggaman tangannya yang entah kenapa semakin terkepal keras-

Sebelum-

"_Lima belas menit lagi aku akan datang, Basan. Aku akan melihat sendiri kondisi bocah pirang menyebalkan itu!"_

"_Eh? Ano-" Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kushina, Sakura segera mengakhiri percakapan._

"_Sampai ketemu di sana Basan." Ujarnya singkat, dan memutuskan sambungan. Benar-benar, Sakura menarik perkataannya tadi!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan benar saja, dengan menggunakan sepeda kesayangannya. Sakura segera mengendarainya ke rumah Naruto yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit, tergantung kecepatan kakinya.

Dengan kemarahan yang masih terlihat jelas, Sakura mengayuh sepedanya itu secepat-cepatnya. Ia sangat tidak sabar lagi untuk segera menambah pukulan di kepala pirang kekasihnya.

Kesal, karena dia merasa tidak diperlukan. Kenapa Naruto tidak ingin dia datang? Apa mentang-mentang dia memiliki tenaga yang berlebih, pemuda itu jadi takut kalau dia akan memukulnya tiba-tiba. Atau Jangan-jangan Naruto malah akan merasa dirinya merepotkan di sana?

"Ugh," mau tak mau Sakura mengerang kesal. Menahan dirinya, gadis musim semi itu mencoba untuk tenang.

"Awas kau Naruto _Baka_!"

**[….]**

Lima belas menit lebih, Sakura sudah berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman Naruto. Masih dengan wajah cemberut sambil tak lupa menggandeng sepeda miliknya, perlahan ia membuka pelan gerbang di hadapannya. Dan segera masuk,

"Hm," manik Emerald Sakura menatap tepat kearah jendela kamar Naruto di lantai atas. Sekilas dapat ia lihat tirai di sana tersingkap dan menampakkan wajah kaget sang Uzumaki. Gadis itu menyeringai senang,

"Mau mencoba bermain denganku, _Baka_." Gumam Sakura kecil, seraya meletakkan sepedanya di dekat dinding. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sang kekasih. Mendadak rasa malasnya tadi berganti begitu saja-

Berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan rumah, Sakura segera menekan bel di dekat sana.

"…"

Satu kali menekan, tidak ada jawaban-

Sakura masih bisa tenang.

"Satu kali lagi," menekan kembali bel di dekatnya.

**Ting, Tong!**

"Naruto!" sekarang di tambah memanggil pemuda pirang itu.

"….."

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Sakura mulai mengerutkan alisnya heran-

Setahunya tadi ia masih sangat ingat kalau ibu Naruto menghubunginya, jadi sudah pasti wanita merah itu ada di rumah dong? Lalu bayangan Naruto tadi juga sempat ia lihat juga dari dalam sana.

Mencoba bersabar, untuk yang ketiga kalinya Sakura menekan bel-

**Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!** Sekarang di tambah dengan tekanan yang sedikit kuat dan berkali-kali.

"Permisi, apa ada orang di dalam?! Kushina_-basan_, Minato_-ojisan_ bisa bukakan pintunya?" ujar gadis itu kembali.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi!

Oke, Sakura bertambah kesal. Gadis itu makin cepat menekan bel di sampingnya, tekan-tekan-tekan-tekan-te-

"…."

"_Naruto, kau harus membiarkan Sakura masuk!" tangan Sakura berhenti bergerak saat mendengar suara berisik dari dalam sana. _

"_Jangan Kaasan!"_

"_Kau ini benar-benar tidak gentleman, kasihan Sakura menunggu di luar!"_

_**Bletak!"**_

"_Ittai! Kaasan, aku kan hanya-"_

"_Pokoknya Kaasan akan membuka kan pintu!" _

"_Eh!"_

Setengah mendekatkan telinganya di daun pintu. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat ibu kekasihnya itu.

'Iya, buka kan pintunya Kushina_-basan_!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"…" menjauh dengan cepat, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sakura makin menyeringai senang.

"_Gomenne_ Sakura, tadi ada sedikit kendala di dalam. _Basan_ baru bisa buka pintu~" wanita merah _aka_ Kushina, mengeluarkan senyuman kecilnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa _Basan._ Memangnya Naruto kenapa tidak mau aku datang kemari, apa dia tidak suka ya?" sedikit menunduk serta meringis, Sakura menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Mungkin setelah melihat keadaan Naruto, kau akan tahu alasannya Sakura~" Mengadahkan wajahnya Sakura merasa heran saat menangkap cengiran khas Uzumaki dari wajah wanita cantik di hadapannya.

Ia hanya mengangguk paham, "Baiklah,"

"Nah, ayo. Naruto sudah menung-ah mungkin anak itu sudah bersembunyi di kamarnya sekarang. Langsung saja ke atas~" ujar Kushina kembali.

"_Arigatou Basan_," melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah yang besar itu. Sakura benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera memberi pelajaran pada Naruto~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, dengan langkah cepat. Sakura menaiki tangga dan segera menghampiri kamar Naruto. Pintu tertutup, dan terkunci langsung membuat gadis itu tahu kalau Naruto benar-benar menutup diri dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya!

**Krek, krek!**

Tangan putih Sakura tanpa basa-basi mencoba membuka ganggang pintu di hadapannya, sesekali mengetuk.

"Naruto, kau ada di dalam bukan?!" ujar gadis merah muda itu kesal,

"….."

**Krik.**

Tidak ada jawaban!

Wajah Sakura bertambah masam. Sudah cukup ia di cueki tadi, dan sekarang lagi-lagi kesabarannya di uji.

"Naruto, buka pintu atau ku dobrak sekarang!" ancamnya cepat, berharap kalau Naruto mau merespon.

"…"

"Pulanglah Sakura-chan, kau tidak akan bisa mendobrak pintunya." Ah, akhirnya pemuda pirang itu menjawabnya. Meski tidak sesuai harapan-

Menaikkan alisnya kesal, Sakura mendecih, "Hah? Aku ini ingin menjengukmu _Baka_! Kau tidak suka!"

"Bukan begitu Sakura-chan, aku hanya-"

"Buka pintu sekarang!"

"…"

"Tidak."

Urat kemarahan Sakura bertambah, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi. Terpaksa gadis musim semi itu mengeluarkan senjata terampuhnya-

"…." Terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya Sakura menyeringai kecil.

"Hah, ya sudah kalau begitu~" mendesah keras, ia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"…"

"Kalau kau tidak mau membuka pintunya sekarang juga, lebih baik kita putus saja ya?"

"E..eh!" terdengar suara teriakan di dalam sana, ia makin tertawa riang.

'Rasakan!'

Berpura-pura pergi di depan pintu, "_Jaa Nee_, Naruto. Sampai ketemu be-" belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal-

**Brak! Bruk! Brakk!**

**Ckleck!**

Pintu yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka dengan cepat, menampilan pemuda pirang yang tengah panik dengan keringat di sekitar wajahnya dan terlihat terengah-engah.

"Uwaa! Sakura-chan, jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku tidak mau putus, huaaa!"

Sukses Sakura tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati, nah apa dia bilang. Jurus rahasianya tadi ampuh juga kan?

"Aku bukannya tidak senang Sakura-chan datang, hanya..hanya saja-"

Masih berpura-pura cuek, padahal di dalam hati sudah tertawa keras, Sakura menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya-

"Hanya apa? Menurutmu aku akan memukul, jadi kau takut?" tanyanya ketus, kedua tangannya sudah bersidekap di depan dada.

Sedangkan Naruto menggeleng kencang, "Bukan!"

Sakura sendiri baru sadar saat meneliti baik-baik wajah pemuda pirang itu, wajah penuh luka, _band-aid _menempel di sekitarnya, lebam berwarna keunguan, dan tak lupa sedikit bengkak di bagian pipi serta pelipisnya-

"Itu-"

Tanpa mendengar alasan tidak jelas dari Naruto, tangan putih sang Haruno yang tadinya bersidekap perlahan berjalan naik dan menyentuh pelan wajah tan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu bisa lebam-lebam seperti ini?" raut khawatir langsung terlihat, membuat si empunya melongo heran.

"Eh! Jangan lihat Sakura-chan!" dengan cepat, Naruto menepis tangan Sakura, dan membelakanginya.

"Ha?"

"Wajahku jelek sekali sekarang, makanya aku malu bertemu denganmu!" teriakan Naruto, segera membuat sang gadis musim semi sadar.

Jadi ini alasan ia tidak boleh kemari?

Mendengus sekilas, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantik Sakura. Tangannya kembali menyentuh kepala pirang Naruto, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, _Baka_."

"Habis, wajahku kan tidak tampan lagi~" merengek kecil, Naruto masih setia memunggungi kekasihnya.

Sedikit tertawa, "Kh, memang siapa bilang kau tampan Naruto?" terdengar nada ejekan di suaranya. Membuat sang Uzumaki reflek membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap manik Emerald di sana kaget-

"Eh! Jadi kau tidak menganggapku tampan Sakura-chan!" cemberut, kini giliran Naruto yang ngambek.

Melihat tingkah laku pemuda di hadapannya, Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya singkat. Mencoba menahan gelak tawanya, sampai saat gadis itu menyentuh kembali luka di wajah kekasihnya-

"_Baka,_ aku tidak peduli kau mau sejelek atau setampan apapun. Asal kau menyukaiku dan aku menyukaimu itu sudah cukup." Berujar lembut, ucapannya sukses membuat rona merah di wajah tan Naruto langsung terlihat. Oh, betapa ia sangat mencintai gadis musim semi ini!

"….." tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, tanpa basa-basi sang pemuda pirang-

"Sa..Sakura-chan, aku mencintaimu!" berniat untuk memberikan pelukan penuh cintanya pada Sakura.

"…"

Sebelum-

"Eiitt!"

**Plok!** Kedua tangan sang gadis merah muda segera menghentikan tubuh kekar yang hendak memeluknya, Sakura menatap wajah heran Naruto-

"Eh, Sakura-chan aku ingin memelukmu~" rengek kekasihnya.

"Sebelum memelukku, katakan dulu apa alasanmu bisa terluka seperti ini, hm?" mengeluarkan seringai kecilnya, saat menangkap raut kaget serta bingung sang Uzumaki.

Naruto menjauhkan dirinya, menggaruk kepalanya kikuk, dan dengan sebuah cengiran yang tertata rapi di wajahnya-

"_Eto_, Sakura-chan benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanya Naruto ulang, Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Ya,"

"Yakin?"

"Yakin!"

"Janji tidak akan marah?"

"Jan-hei apa maksudnya marah? Memangnya kau bertengkar gara-gara apa?" berkacak pinggang sejenak, raut wajah Naruto yang tadinya terlihat bingung tiba-tiba berubah dalam sekejap-

"Hm,"

"Naruto?" melihat sang Uzumaki tengah berpikir,

Sampai-

"…"

**Smirk~**

Sebuah seringaian terlihat di wajah tampan kekasihnya-

Sakura jadi sedikit meneguk ludah gugup, "Kenapa diam?" Tanyanya cepat,

"_Nee,_ Sakura-chan~"

"A…apa?!" saat melihat tubuh Naruto kembali mendekatinya-

Pemuda pirang itu tengah memegang ujung bibinya yang terluka dan lebam, memasang raut wajah sendu padanya. "Sebelum aku mengatakan alasannya, ujung bibirku ini masih sakit untuk sekedar bicara panjang lebar lho~"

Sakura makin merasa ada yang tidak beres, "La..lalu kau mau apa?"

**Gotcha!**

Seringaian sang Uzumaki semakin terlihat, pemuda itu kembali menghampirinya, mendekatkan wajahnya-

Sampai-

"Mungkin kalau ini di cium, lukanya bisa sembuh lebih cepat dan aku bisa berbicara leluasa~" ujar Naruto dengan polosnya, seraya menunjuk bagian ujung bibirnya yang terluka.

"….."

"….."

Sedetik berpikir-

"…"

Cium?

Naruto?!

Barulah sang Haruno sadar sepenuhnya-

**Blush!** Wajahnya kontan memerah sempurna, tubuhnya menegang tiba-tiba saat merasakan tangan tan Naruto perlahan naik dan menyentuh pipinya-

"Bolehkan aku minta ci-" belum sempat mengucapkan kata-kata sakralnya-

"…"

Sakura yang menahan gugup, kaget, marah, serta-

Malu.

Tanpa aba-aba langsung saja-

"Naruto _Baka_!"

**Bletakk!** Yah, dia dengan polos memukul puncak kepala sang kekasih. Membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya, dan meringis sakit.

"Huh, aku mau meminta kompres pada _Basan_. Kau tunggu di kamar!" dengan gaya _Tsundere _andalannya. Gadis musim semi itu berjalan turun dari sana. Meninggalkan sang Uzumaki-

Berdiri, masih terdiam, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil dan mendesah bangga. Naruto berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Siapa sangka kalau ternyata tebakannya tidak benar, mengenai sikap Sakura melihat kondisinya sekarang ini. Ia pikir kalau gadis itu akan takut atau mungkin menjerit tidak suka saat melihat wajah lebam-lebamnya ini.

"_**Hah~ aku memang tidak salah memilih kekasih~"**_

* * *

_**THE END~**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Omake~**

* * *

"Jadi katakan alasan kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" duduk manis di hadapan Naruto, gadis musim semi itu dengan pelan mengompres luka di wajah kekasihnya.

"Ugh, hati-hati Sakura-chan,"

"Cepat ceritakan, _Baka_!" berteriak kecil, tanpa sadar Sakura malah menekan luka Naruto. Membuat si empunya kontan meringis sakit.

"_Ittai-_baik, baik akan kuceritakan!"

Tersenyum kecil, Sakura kembali mengendurkan tenaganya. Ia mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto baik-baik.

"Ya, aku hanya kesal saja pada murid di sebelah kelas kita-" sang pemuda pirang memulai pembicaraannya. Membuat Sakura sedikit mengernyit bingung-

"Ha? Hanya karena kesal kau sampai babak belur seperti ini? Memangnya kau kesal karena apa?" menanyakan kembali, saat melihat cengiran lebar di wajah pemuda itu.

"Ehehe, tanganku entah kenapa tidak bisa di kontrol saat mereka diam-diam menjelek-jelekan sifat Sakura-chan di kelas."

Sakura terdiam, gadis itu menunduk kecil, "O..oh,"

"Mereka bilang Sakura-chan kasar, suka memukul orang sembarangan, tidak anggun, lalu mereka juga mengatakan kalau jidat Sakura-chan terlampau lebar!"

"….."

**Kretek!** Urat kemarahan Sakura putus begitu saja, kedua tangan yang sudah menjauh dari Naruto mengepal tanpa sadar, giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah.

Dirinya tidak mendengar kata-kata lanjutan sang kekasih-

"Mereka, berani-beraninya-" mendesis pelan, rasanya ia sangat amat tidak sabar untuk memberikan pelajaran pada orang yang seenaknya membicarakan keburukannya!

Sebelum sempat ia melontarkan kata-kata kesalnya-

"…."

**Plok,** sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba mengusap puncak kepalanya lembut, membuat si empunya kontan mengadah, dan menangkap manik Saphire di hadapannya-

"Karena itu aku marah dan memukul mereka tanpa sadar, padahal kan semua ucapan mereka tidak benar."

"Eh?"

Masih mengusap rambut merah mudanya, Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya-

"Biarpun Sakura-chan kasar, kau tidak pernah memukul orang tanpa sebab. Lalu biarpun Sakura-chan memang tidak anggun tapi di mataku, kau gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat setelah _Kaasa_n-"

"…"

**Blush!** Lagi-lagi wajah Sakura memerah, kenapa kekasihnya ini suka sekali menggodanya? Apa dia yang terlalu polos atau tidak?!

"_Ba..Baka_-"

"Dan yang terakhir, perkataan mereka mengenai kening Sakura-chan yang tidak manis. Jauh sekali dari persepsiku," perlahan sang Uzumaki semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sungguh Sakura mendadak tidak bisa bergerak sekarang-

"Naru-"

"Aku malah merasa kalau kening Sakura-chan yang lebar itu sangat manis, sampai-sampai aku ingin sekali mengecupnya setiap hari~" dan setelah mengatakan itu, sebuah kecupan lembut Naruto berikan padanya, tepat di kening, dan terasa lama.

"…"

Oh, _Kami-sama_! Hancurlah sifat _Tsunderenya_ sekarang!

Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Sakura makin menundukkan wajah yang memerah, membuat pemuda pirang yang melihatnya tertawa kecil-

"Jangan malu Sakura-chan~"

"Ugh," menghilangkan sifat gugupnya, tangan putih sang Haruno mencubit ringan pinggang Naruto.

"Aw! Sakura-chan"

"Dasar gombal, Naruto _Baka_."

Aah~ sungguh senang rasanya dapat melihat sifat malu-malu tersembunyi Sakura. Mungkin ada beruntungnya juga, luka-luka seperti ini~

Dapat perawatan langsung dan mengecup manis kening Sakura.

* * *

**REALLY THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Ini apaan! #lirik fic# kenapa akhir-akhir ini Mushi demen banget sama cerita berbau fluff! Apalagi kalau NaruSaku, huwaa ga tahan pingin tulis, dan jreng-jreng jadilah fic gaje ini!

Fic ini Mushi buat untuk project cerita Mushi : **FluffTimeProject#50#**, yang sengaja mushi pingin buat iseng-iseng, fic all fluffy langsung tamat, semua pair! Muahaha #gampar# jadi silakan di tunggu fic-fic fluff lainnya :D

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
